1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an outdoor display apparatus more particularly, to an outdoor display apparatus having a cooling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a type of apparatus configured to display an image on a screen, e.g. television, computer monitor, and digital information display. Recently, installing the display apparatus in the outdoor or the outside has been increased on the purpose of advertisement. The display apparatus may include an outdoor advertising board installed in the outside of the building to display an image.
As for the outdoor display apparatus, there may be some difficulty of the degradation caused by the increase of the surface temperature of the panel when the display panel is directly exposed to the sunlight.
The display apparatus includes a display panel (hereinafter refer to “liquid crystal panel”), and a backlight unit to allow a light to be incident to a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel is formed by a pair of substrates, which are disposed to face with each other with respect to a liquid crystal layer. In the backlight unit, a light source is provided to allow a light to be incident to the liquid crystal panel, and Cold cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) and Light Emitting Diode (LED) are used as the light source. The light source of the backlight unit may degrade the liquid crystal since the light source emits a heat as well as a light.
Therefore, the display apparatus is provided with a cooling device to discharge a heat generated in the light source of the backlight unit. The cooling device is configured by including a fan and an air filter. The cooling device is provided to form a cooling flow path cooling a front surface of the liquid crystal panel while suctioning an external air by using the fan, and to absorb and discharge the sunlight heat and the heat of the liquid crystal panel through the cooling flow path.
As for a heat sink provided with a fan and an air filter, the air filter is required to be periodically replaced, and it leads to generate the maintenance cost.
Further, since the fan and the air filter are needed to be disposed in the inside of the display apparatus, there is a problem that the display apparatus has a thickness as much as a thickness of the fan and the air filter.